AHHHHH! PERVY TOAD SAGE AT IT AGAIN!
by miss luna kitsune
Summary: when a foreign ninja comes into the village hidden in the leaves and looks exactly like Naruto's sexy jutsu form the PROBLEMS BEGIN! What happens when The pervy sage mistakes the new ninja for naruto? LET THE FUN BEGIN! one shot


**OK ANOTHER ONE SHOT!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! MY FIRENDS SAY ITS HILLARIOUS!!!!!!! HAVE FUN READING IT!!!!**

**PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO SOBS**

"do you have the target in sight nara?"

"Yeah i got him in my sights don't worry about it"

"Yeah you wouldn't want to screw this up for us right?"

"OH SHUT UP!!! WHO'S THE LEADER HERE??!"

whooshe, Splat unngh!!!

"got him bring it in!"

The girl rose to her feet and walked over to the body of the dead man. Her face was coverred by a mask and she wore the kind of outfit you see ninjas in the movies wear (only it was dark purple not black). On her waist however, she wore a sand village head band. Her blonde hair was exsposed though in a long blonde braid and her large blue eyes could lure any man to thier doom. She checked the body for vital signs.

"Hmmm i got him with one shot right in the right lung. Not bad but could be better." she said as she pulled down her mask from her face. On her cheeks she had 3 scars on each one from a previous mission where she almost lost her life. But even with the scars she remained very beautiful. She called again on her communicator to her squad. Her team had been sent out on an assassination mission by their kazekage and now they needed to find a place to rest for a while before they were to head back to the village.

She sighed and called for her teammates again. They congraduated her, she was one of the best maercenaries of their village. She smiled and put her hair out of its braid. Then she put it up into two long high pigtails.

"Nara," one of her teammates said to her," There is the village hidden in the leaves not far from here, why don't we rest there for a few days" she nodded, that place would be perfect ot rest for a few days. After all, what could happen?

**Somewhere in the village hidden in the leaves**

Naruto sighed as he fidgetted anxiously waiting for Jariah to stop staring at the girls on the road up ahead.

"Are we actually going to ANY training today?"he said with an aggitatted look on his face. But of course he wasnt paying attention to Naruto. He was still paying attention to the girls.

" HEY PERVY SAGE IM TALKING TO YOU!!" naruto yell. He rolled his eyes. _Why does he have to be like this??? naruto thought Well im tired of it!!! _

"WELL you know WHAT!!?? im going to train on my OWN!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!!??" and naruto stomped off away from the perv and walked back deeper into the village.

**MEANWHILE JUST OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE**

"Hey Nara," one her teammates said, "Me and the others are going into town to search for supplies alright?" she asked in the most respectful way one could. Nara, the masked blondes name, removed her mask once again and nodded. She herself had to do a little shopping of her own. Her clothing was torn all over the place, and now she was in desperate need for a new wardrobe until she could get herself a new uniform from her home village. She eventually found a shop and bought a orange and blue tubetop that coverred her chainmail that was worn close to her skin, and blue capris. She then tied her headband so that it draped gently on her waist, in a way that you could only really see it if you were looking so that she didnt draw attention to herself. She walked out of the shop and looked around the village. SHe sighed and thought _well might as well look around while im here_ she began to walk off into the streets unaware of the strange and bizzare occurences ahead that she just put herself in.

**Back with our PERVY SAGE!**

"i wonder where Naruto went" as he walked through the streets of the village. "I was just trying to show him the pleasures of manhood." he said grinning that big stupid grin. "oh well i guess ill have to go find that sqirt later...

"

"Wha whats this?" he said as saw a figure come up the road of the village.

"Why a its a female with blonde hair put up into high pigtails! Naruto you shouldnt have" he said as he bagan to smile and laugh stupidly. He began to rush toward the ninja up ahead unknowing the bizzarness ahead.

"HELLLLO CUTIE IM BACK" the pervy sage said as he approached the female. Her eyes grew large as she began to back away,

she blinked a few times and stared, "im sorry do i know you?" she said as she continued to back away

"OH NARUTO YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!! I CAN FIND YOU IN THAT ANYWHERE!" he said as he closed in on her

_this guy has got to be drunk or something! ok Nara think how are you going to get out of this? thought the young konoichi (SP??)_

"OK I dont know who you think i am but im not who you are looking for so uh um" Nara looked at the lecher coming closer and closer she gulped "so uh yeah uh GOOD BYE!!!" she yelled as she jumped onto the rooftop of the nearby building and sped off.

"AWWW NARUTO THATS NOT FAIR, OH WELL THE CHASE MAKES IT ALL THE MORE FUN!!!!" he yelled as he began to chase after her.

_MAN THIS GUY JUST WONT QUIT!!! Nara thought as she began to run faster and faster, _

"Shadow Clone JUTSU!" she yelled as her double gangers began to run in different dirrections. "hmmph that should slow him down!" she turned around, and her eyes widened.

"WHAT HE STILL IS FOLLOWING ME?"

"NICE TRY BUT YOU USE THAT TECHNIQUE TOO MUCH FOR ME TO NOT KNOW WHICH ONE IS REAL NARUTO!!" He said as his drool began to trail behind him, "YOU ARE TOO CUTE!"

"IM NOT NARUTO!!!" _hey isn't naruto a boy's name???? whatever i dont have time for this, if i hurt him i might get my village in trouble and jeperdize all relations so WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!!?? _Nara began to run for her life as the sage began to close in

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH NARUTO**

"that stupid sage, he never pays attention to anything that doesnt have a pretty smile or breasts." Naruto mumbled as he walked threw the streets of his home village. "well mabie he stopped by now, i guess i shou... WHAT THE!!" Naruto looked up and saw a young female jumping over the rooftops above. He made a face, then he almost fell over at the next thing he saw, JARRIAH (sP???) WAS CHASING HER!!!!

"OH MAN!!!! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING???!!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up onto the roof , "there is only one thing to do," he sighed"SEXY JUTSU!!" in an poof Naruto transformed into the sexi girl that his pervy teacher had come to know and love. THen Naruto was off trying to catch up with THE LECHER OF A SAGE and the mysterious female.

**OK BACK TO THE CHASE!!!! **

"WHAT IS UP WITH THIS GUY!??!?!?!?!?!?!?" Nara said to herself as she ran faster and faster, "HE JUST WON'T QUIT!!" Her heart began to beat faster and faster

"HEY PERVY SAGE IM RIGHT HERE! QUIT IT!!" NARUTO YELLED in his sexi jutsu form.

the lecher stopped and looked behind and in front of him quickly. His eyes grew wide as he saw the two almost identical "ladies" on either side of him. He looked up and made a motion like he was thinking then he grinned his sick grin. Naruto and Nara felt chills go up their spine.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled as he divided himself into two flesh copies.

"OH WELL TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE!!!!" the sage and his clone laughed as they began to chase each of them.

and almost in unison you could hear nara and naruto scream "OH BROTHER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**THAT STUPID SAGE, i wanted to do something that made him look like an idiot but still made it even funnier in the end HOPE YOU ENJOYED i wonder what he'll do when he catches them oh boy **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
